Homecomings
by Random Storygirl
Summary: Peter is visited by two important people from his past. But he knows that they always leave him, right? So what happens when he falls in love anyway? Who will laugh and who will cry? Who will stay and who will go? Who will love and who will be loved?
1. Sunglasses

**Author's Note:** Yay! Some person finally voted on my poll! So now I have a vague idea of what that person wants me to write! So I will write that! Now! Hope you all like it! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi. If I did, K.C. and Bianca would never get out of those handcuffs.

**Homecomings**

"Here is your cheeseburger with fries and no meat." Yes, these were the kind of things that the customers were ordering at the Dot today. Hasn't this girl ever heard of grilled cheese? She was the definition of dumb blonde.

"Thank you. Could I get a refill on my Coke?" I looked at her Coke, which seemed to have only a few sips taken from it.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. Then I turned around and rolled my eyes, walking back over to the counter. Work was such a drag. But I had to pay off tuition somehow. I just wished it didn't take time that I could be using to study for my exams. Luckily, Sav walked in, rescuing me from dying boredom for at least a good five minutes.

"Wassup, dude?" he asked, slapping me on the back.

"Whattaya think?" I replied, gesturing toward my Dot t-shirt.

"Right…work…fun."

"You busy?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Could you stay here for a while? I'm bored out of my mind." I was practically begging.

"Sure, Pete. Besides, I gotta tell you about this new song I've been working on. I mean, I know the band is dead, but maybe we could still jam sometime."

"Yeah, sure…" I answered distantly. He began to talk about all of the cool riffs he came up with, but I was too busy looking out the window to pay attention. I watched as a limo pulled up in front of the building. A young woman stepped out of the vehicle and began to walk toward the door.

"Dude!" I interrupted Sav, "Look out the window! A hot chick just got out of a limo and is coming in here!"

"A limo? That's sick!" he exclaimed, "Does that means she's rich? An actress? A famous singer? A princess? A bikini model?"

"I dunno. I can't tell. She's wearing sunglasses."

"Alright. Well act cool. She's coming in here." We watched inconspicuously as she walked in and took a seat at a table by the window.

"She sat alone." I commented.

"Dude, you should totally go talk to her!" he urged.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Make a move! I mean, you're not seeing anyone, right?"

"Nope."

"So go for it!"

"Why not you?"

"She's totally out of my league. But you're a college guy. And you haven't dated anyone since…wow. When was the last time you dated someone?" I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Well, unless you count that one night with Victoria, I haven't really dated anyone since Mia."

"And that was…what? Two years ago?"

"It was last year!" I protested.

"Okay. Last year. Anyway, you haven't had a date in a while. So it's your turn."

"Okay. What do I say?"

"Well you're a waiter. Take her order first." He suggested.

"Okay…then what?"

"Wow…you really haven't done this in a while. Make her laugh. Compliment her. Don't screw up her food. And don't be your idiot self."

"Okay. Got it….Wait…what was that last thing?"

"Just go!" Sav sighed, pushing me in her direction. I took a deep breath before walking toward her. What if there really was a movie star or royalty hiding behind those glasses? I was ready to find out as I reached her table.

"Hi. My name is Peter. I will be your server this evening. Can I get you anything?" I asked with a smile. She smiled back at me, and then lifted up her sunglasses.

"Bonjour, Peter! I'm back!"

So it was a model.

**Author's Note: **This story will have at least five chapters, but it could be longer if people like it. I think I will like writing it. This will continue to get more interesting. At least…I hope. Anyway, review if it's worth your time. :D


	2. Croissants, Cokes, and Sticky Notes

**Author's Note: **Wow. I liked all the reviews I got, and it's good to know that people are interested in this story. I tried to make who the visitors were somewhat of a mystery, but nothing gets by you guys! Yeah, I know it was obvious. I noticed that there are some intense hardcore Pia fans out there but, to be honest, I don't know how this will end. Could be Pia. Could be Parcy. Or maybe I'll make it into a Pav story just to piss you guys off. I'm just kidding, but wouldn't that be hilarious? Peter FTW! :D Anyway, here is parte dos!

**Homecomings (Part Two)**

"Mia!" I exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a week off from work and school at the same time, so I thought I'd pay a visit to my hometown." She explained, with that dazzling model smile still there on her face.

"Cool! It's great to see you!" I nodded. Then I just stood there awkwardly. Reunions could be so…uncomfortable.

"Well, you can sit down. We really need to catch up."

"I know…but I have to work."

"Oh, come on. Your customers can wait a few minutes. This is important." She urged almost pleadingly, taking my hand and guiding me into the seat across from her. She brushed her smooth, dark brown hair out of her eyes, which were still just as warm and lovely as I remembered. If anything, she probably got even more beautiful, which is incredible considering that she was already beautiful enough to be a model in the first place. But it wasn't just her physical features. It was the way she moved. She just seemed so comfortable with herself. Like she was perfectly at ease wherever she went now that she had been to another country. She was just so poised. So confident. Exotic. Breathtaking. And so totally out of my league. She fascinated me. In fact, she was so fascinating that I began to stare. So fascinating that I didn't notice that I was doing it until she began to speak.

"Umm…Peter?" she asked, "Are you okay?" She looked confused, but I could see a gleam in her eye that told me that she was amused by the fact that I was gazing at her.

"Oh…yeah," I replied, trying to brush it off like it was nothing, "I was just…staring at your limo."

"Right…" she agreed hesitantly.

"So how did you manage to pull that off?"

"My agent was proud of the great job I've been doing, so she rented it for me to use while I'm in Toronto."

"That's awesome! Do you have a driver?"

"Yeah. His name is Henry."

"Really? I figured that limo drivers always had weird names like…Jacques or Bernard or Fromage."

"Why would a limo driver be named cheese?" she questioned confusedly.

"Huh?"

"You never took French in high school, did you?"

"No…"

"Then never mind."

"So…how is Paris?"

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" she gushed, " You'd never understand why it's called the 'City of Lights' unless you've actually experienced it for yourself. The food is so good, especially the croissants. But I was never able to bring myself to try escargot. And the people are so friendly!"

"Really? I thought the French hated Canadians."

"All the things about the French hating different people are stereotypes. They were all really nice."

"That's good. So where are your mom and Izzy?"

"Paris. I came alone."

"Cool. So where are you staying?"

"That's…kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. I booked a hotel, but it was kind of last minute. None of their rooms will open up until tomorrow morning. And I know that you have a condo, so I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me stay there with you tonight." She looked up at me hopefully.

"Actually, I sold my condo to Spinner. I live in a dorm at TU."

"Oh…" she looked down, a bit disappointed. God, it was impossible to say no to her.

"But my roommate is visiting his parents, so you could sleep in his bed."

"Really? Will he mind?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Yes! I was afraid I might have had to sleep in the streets."

"I would never let that happen to you."

"Thanks."

"Waiter! Is my Coke ready yet?" I heard that girl shout from behind me.

"Sorry. I gotta take this customer. I'll be right back." I apologized and then stood up. She waved as I walked away. I got the Coke quickly and then came to the girl's table, "Here is your soda." I said, setting the drink on the table.

"Took you long enough," she grumbled, sticking a straw in the Coke angrily, "You know, I have to feed two people here." She commented, gesturing toward her huge stomach. I thought she was just overweight.

"Sorry," I said quickly, then turned around and looked at Mia, who was trying to hide her laughter. I sat down and she spoke.

"I feel so sorry for you."

"It's fine. But speaking of babies, how 's Izzy?"

"Well she's not a baby anymore. She just turned six a few weeks ago. But she's doing great. She's learning French very quickly and she's even made some new friends." She always seemed so proud when she talked about her daughter.

"Cool. Is she charming all of those little French boys?" I asked jokingly.

"Yup. She learned from her mother."

"Oh, so you're having fun with the French guys, too? Partying all night? That's setting a bad example." I warned her.

"No. Not really. Actually, I haven't really dated anyone. I've made some friends and went on some dates, but I haven't been really attached to anyone. I guess French guys just aren't for me." She shrugged, "But how about you? Do you like any girls at TU?"

"Nah. They're all too smart for me." She laughed.

"So does that mean you're barely scraping by with your marks?"

"Actually, I have been doing well. But they still make me feel stupid. And my job isn't really helping me with my grades or with the ladies."

"Oh. Well do you like it there?"

"Yeah. University is a lot of work, but it's also fun."

"I guess I'm missing out."

"You're a model in Paris. You're not missing anything." I assured her.

"I guess not."

"So who else do you plan on visiting here?"

"I don't know. I always expected that if I ever came back here, I would just randomly meet all my friends on the streets. I guess that sort of happened here, but I haven't seen Holly J. or Anya or Chantay or anyone."

"Well, they're still at Degrassi. Maybe if you stopped by there you'd see them."

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I don't know if they'd be there."

"Right. Time has been all screwed up in my head ever since I got off the plane."

"Oh."

"But listen…I need to talk to you. About us."

"Us?"

"Mhm."

"Okay. Go on."

"I'm sorry that you got into that mess last year. You know…with the meth."

"Just so you know," I interrupted, "I'm clean now."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. You're strong. I knew that you'd get on the right track. But I feel like I should have been more supportive instead of leaving you like that. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. My band left me, too."

"Oh…that sucks."

"Yeah. Drugs do a lot of sucky things. I try not to dwell on that part of my life too much."

"Well, have things gotten better?"

"Yeah. I was let back in the band, but then the band broke up after Spinner found out about Jane's affair with Declan and married Emma while Jane and Danny went to university."

"Wow. You're gone for a year and you miss so much."

"Well, that was a crazy time."

"And what about Sav?" Crap. I forgot about him. I looked over to the counter, but it seemed like he was gone. I hoped he wasn't mad at me for ignoring him.

"I'll be right back." I got up and went to the counter to grab my phone and call him, but I saw a yellow sticky note instead. It had Sav's handwriting on it.

_Well…I see that you're kind of busy right now. I'll just go. _

_-Sav_

_P.S. Mia totally wants you! I can tell. You can do it, man! _

I rolled my eyes. Mia would never think about dating me again. She lived thousands of miles away from me. I looked back at her, and she smiled and motioned for me to come back.

Or would she…?

**Author's Note: **Just so you know, the annoying blonde girl was supposed to be Jenna. I know she's not pregnant anymore, but I forgot when I wrote that and I don't feel like changing it. Anyway, I hope I didn't make Peter too…poetic…at that one part in the beginning. But who knows what goes on in Peter's head? Mia's staying in Peter's room! :O Wonder what will happen there…Hehehe. So, review if you feel like it. :D


	3. Kisses of the Chocolate Variety

**Author's Note: **Okay, I've been excited to write this last part, and although that is weird, I take that as I good sign. Thanks for the reviews and such! I kind of love writing for different characters so screw Eclare (but not really – I still love them)! And go Pia/Parcy/Pav! And Piley, too! But not Pemma. Pemma was the worst. Wow…I'm a crazy person. Sorry. Believe it or not, but this randomness happens all the time. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. If I did, Declan would save everyone from the shooting that may or may not happen in season eleven. Sorry if that was a spoiler! But don't worry. It's only a rumor. Just like there was a death rumor for season ten, but it only turned out to be Morty. R.I.P. Morty. :'( I also don't own 'Inception' or Leonardo DiCaprio or Joseph Gordon-Levitt, though I wish I did. :D

**Homecomings (Part Three)**

Mia and I talked for about another hour until my shift was over. She talked about her daily life as a model and I talked about mine as a college student. Then we both reminisced about our days at Degrassi. Somehow, the subject of favorite books came up, and we both agreed that Dr. Suess was the greatest poet of all time. But it was hard to keep up with the conversation because Sav's sticky note had given me ideas. I couldn't help but spend the whole time wondering if she had feelings for me. Was that just an eye twitch or did she just wink at me? When I got up to take orders, was she staring off into space or glancing at me? If she laughed at one of my jokes, was it because it was actually funny or because she thought I was cute? Questions like these swam around in my head, making it difficult to focus on what was actually happening. They continued to bother me as we left the Dot and got into her limo to drive down to TU. Even after I bumped my head on the ceiling.

"Oh. Be careful." Mia warned.

"It's a little too late for that." I replied, rubbing my head.

"Do you want some ice?" she asked worriedly.

"Nah. I'm fine. We don't have to stop. I don't need it. And if I do later, I can get some ice when we get to my dorm."

"But I have some ice right here." She explained, opening the door to a mini-fridge beside her seat.

"Thanks for offering, but I'm good. By the way, it's cool that you have a freezer in here."

"Yeah. It's roomy, too. I could practically live in here."

"Then why did you ask to stay with me?" I blurted. Crap. Why am I such an idiot? But instead of being angry with me, she blushed.

"Because I like sleeping in a bed better. And I'd rather spend some more time with you." Oh god. This was not helping with those questions in my head.

"Oh…cool." Then the limo stopped, saving us from an awkward silence. I didn't even notice that we were even close to the dorms. Mia and I got out.

"Do you have any suitcases?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're in the trunk."

"I'll carry them for you."

"Peter, that's really sweet, but I can carry my own stuff."

"No. I want to do it." She smiled at me and I grinned back. Then I got her luggage out of the trunk and we headed into my dorm. It was only then that I realize that I hadn't cleaned in a week.

"Wow…" Mia commented, "This is…nice."

"Its kinda small...and messy. Sorry about that, But it has all of the basic necessities. Beds, dresser, TV, video game console…" Mia laughed quietly at that remark. When she laughed, I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. So what time is it?" I looked at the clock.

"About ten-thirty. Why?"

"Weird…I'm not tired at all."

"Even after that long flight?"

"Yeah."

"Well then…what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

"Are you hungry?"

"Maybe a little."

"Okay, let's see what we have in the closet." I opened it up. It was a small closet meant for clothes, but my roommate and I decided to store snacks in there because we didn't have much clothing to put in there anyway.

"We have…cheese puffs, potato chips, chocolate kisses, and ramen noodles."

"So I see your eating habits haven't changed much."

"Yeah…and it doesn't help that I can't even afford fresh foods."

"Are you like, really broke?"

"Well, no. My parents have helped me out a lot. I just keep spending my money on the wrong things."

"Like?"

"Wii games, iTunes, lottery tickets, a vintage bass guitar…" I listed out.

"I see. Well I guess you're health isn't nearly as important as any of that."

"Guess not…Well, if you want, we can get some real food somewhere. Little Miss Steaks is down the street and I don't think it closes until later."

"It's fine. I'll just have some chocolate kisses." I grabbed the bag and tossed it to her, "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Umm…sure. There are some DVD's in the cabinet under the TV." I walked over to turn off the lights, and I heard Mia laugh behind me, "What?"

"This is a nice…collection…you have here." I paled, suddenly remembering the 'special' DVD's that my roommate bought.

"They aren't mine! I swear! Just ignore them!" I replied nervously.

"Sure…Peter. How about…this?" She held up a copy of 'Inception'.

"Why do you wanna watch that? Lemme guess. Leonardo DiCaprio?" I joked.

"Nope. Joseph Gordon-Levitt." She corrected, "But seriously, I heard about it in Paris, but I didn't watch it because it was a confusing movie and having to watch it in French would probably make it even more difficult to understand."

"Oh. Well it's a really good movie. I think you'll like it. And if you need me to explain it afterward, I will."

"Good." So I turned on the TV and shut off the lights and hit play. Mia was already sitting on one side of the couch. I didn't know whether I should sit next to her, on the other side, or on the floor. But she noticed that I was still standing and patted the seat next to her. So I sat down and the movie began. I had already watched it before, so it wasn't as interesting to me, but watching Mia's reactions was kinda fun. She was really cute when she was confused. And surprised. And scared.

A few minutes into the movie, Mia asked, "Do you want a kiss?" My heart jumped at the words, but then sank just as quickly when I noticed that she was holding the bag of chocolates out for me.

"No thanks." I refused, hoping that she didn't see that look of excitement flash across my face.

About an hour later, Mia yawned and slowly lowered her head onto my shoulder. It took everything I had not to lift it up and kiss her. I wondered if this meant anything. Was she just tired and comfortable with me, or was it something more? Her hair tickled my neck, but I didn't want to shift in fear that she would think that I was uncomfortable with it. I wasn't. In fact, I liked it a lot. It felt like how it was before she moved. A much better time of my life, in my opinion. It wasn't long until I heard her breathing slow and saw her eyelids droop and then close. She fell asleep a few minutes before the movie ended. I guess her fatigue finally caught up to her. I didn't know what to do. If I moved to sleep in my bed, it would disturb her and she would wake up. So instead, I watched the rest of the movie, turned off the TV, and then relaxed and let my exhaustion overtake me as well.

**Author's Note: **Inception is a really great movie. I suggest you go see it. No, it does not have anything to do with the theme of the story. I just needed to think of a movie that both Peter and Mia would like, and it popped into my head. So yeah. Did you know what the 'special' DVD's were? That's probably the only reason why this is rated 'T'. Unless I get any ideas…Hehehe. I really love writing this story. It's gonna end up kinda long. And don't worry, it will pick up more in the next chapter. *cough cough* Darcy *cough cough* Anyway, review if you like Degrassi! So in other words, just review. If you want, I mean. :D


	4. Meaningful Doughnuts

**Author's Note: **Yeah. I'm updating more slowly now. Finals are coming up. And so is an end of the year recital for voice lessons which I will most likely suck at. But I like writing this story, so there's no way I'm just gonna stop writing it. During the summer, I'll probably have tons of time to write. But that doesn't matter much because this will probably be finished by then. So yeah. Chapter Four…Read if you want and…stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi so you best be respectin' that!

**Homecomings (Part Four)**

I was awakened by blinding sunlight shining into my eyes and a chilly breeze blowing through the room. The first thing I noticed was that Mia was no longer asleep on my shoulder and I let out a small but disappointed sigh.

"Rise and shine, Peter!" I heard Mia's cheerful voice on the other side of the room. I looked over and noticed that she had opened the blinds and the window, letting the light and the cool air inside.

"Good morning." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I slept like a baby. One of the reasons why was probably because I was dreaming about Mia. It seemed so real, except for the fact that she probably doesn't want to go on a date with me like she did in my dream. But it was still nice.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Maybe a little. Do you want to go to the campus café for breakfast?"

"But I already went there and brought back doughnuts."

"Really? How long ago did you wake up?"

"Seven 'o' clock." I looked at the alarm clock on the end table next to the couch. It was almost eight. I wondered if she was creeped out by the fact that she woke up with her head on my shoulder. I'm glad I was asleep for that. It could have been…awkward.

"I guess the early bird catches the fresh doughnuts."

"Yeah. You want some?" she asked, sitting at the table and biting into one with pink icing and rainbow sprinkles.

"Nah. They're yours."

"Oh, come on Peter! They're jelly-filled."

"So?"

"And they have sprinkles!"

"Are you trying to tempt me? Because it won't work."

"Alright. Guess I'll just have to eat these doughnuts all by myself…And then I'll get fat…and I won't be allowed to be a model anymore…Do you really want to cost me my job?"

"Doughnuts won't make you lose your job."

"How do you know?"

"Because you'll always be beautiful to me." As soon as those words escaped my lips, I regretted them. Well, not exactly. I regretted saying them at the wrong time, far too soon. Even though I absolutely meant them. She looked down and I saw her cheeks redden. She looked back up when her face was its normal color again.

"Come on. Have a doughnut. Or I'll die."

"Of what?"

"Doughnut Cancer." I gave her a weird look, "Don't look at me like that! It does exist! People get ring-shaped tumors all over their bodies, which is how the cancer got its name. It's very rare but very deadly! My friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's cousin had it, and he died within months." She remained serious until the end of her little speech, when she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, if eating a doughnut is what it takes to keep this horrible disease from spreading, then eat a doughnut I will do!" I announced almost heroically, and then sat down across from her at the table and grabbed a doughnut with yellow icing and chocolate sprinkles.

"You know, I heard that the color of the icing on the doughnut you choose depends a little on your mood." She commented.

"Okay. So what does the icing on my doughnut say about my emotions?" I asked.

"I think yellow means that you're content. Possibly excited."

"What does your doughnut with pink icing say about you?"

"I think it means love." she said casually, then looked up at me and blushed, "But it's just a silly thing I read. It's probably not true." My face fell a little.

"Right."

We finished our doughnuts. And then we each had another and neither of us got fat. There were still eight left. Mia insisted on leaving them here so I would have something other than whatever was in my closet to eat, but I told her that I would get Doughnut Cancer if I kept the doughnuts around me for too long. Then she told me that she should probably get going because she wanted to visit Anya today, but promised that she would come back at least twice more before she went back to Paris. I offered to help her carry her baggage to the limo, but she insisted on carrying it herself this time. I still demanded to walk her to the limo. Right before she opened the door, she gave me a hug, and it made me wish that I had the guts to kiss her that morning. And when she looked at me for a second before getting into the car, she bit her lip with an expression that resembled desire on her face, as though she was wishing the same thing.

**Author's Note: **Yeah. I know. I suck. I said that things would pick up in this chapter with Peter's second visitor, but I'm tired right now and I still haven't thought of a way to bring the second visitor into the story. But I swear on my life that the next chapter will be better and longer. Seriously, I give you the right to spit on me if the next chapter isn't more interesting. And don't you worry, Mia will be back… And remember, each review reduces your risk of getting Doughnut Cancer! :D


	5. Love is Not a Walk in the Park

**Author's Note: **Wow. I was gonna write something. It was an awesome idea about Craig. But I realized that I didn't know anything about hunting, so I dropped it. This was the crude introduction:

A lot of guys compare looking for chicks with hunting for animals. Expressions such as, "There are plenty more fish in the sea" and "We are men and we are hunters" and "Go in for the kill when they are at their weakest" are often used when dealing with both animal sports and women. Of course, these expressions can be pretty offensive to people. But the idea of hunting is still a lot like love in a different way. My romantic experiences are a prime example of that. I'm a musician, not a hunter, but I know what a gun is, so I'll just go off of that. Besides, in a sense, hunting is also just like playing music. In both activities, you wanna knock em' dead.

It was gonna be about him comparing his past girlfriends (Ashley, Manny, Yvette, maybe even Marco [haha] etc.) to animals that you would hunt. And then he would talk about Ellie being the animal (I was thinking a wolf…) that got away. But I still wanna write about Craig. And Ellie. Together. Because they are my favorite couple that never got together. But I guess I'll save them until I find an idea. So, until then, I'm writing the next part to Homecomings! Yay! It's time for Darcy. Y'all ready for this? Because I sure am! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. Or do I…? Oh yeah. That's right. I don't.

**Homecomings (Part Five)**

I watched the limo pull away, and my heart sank and my regret grew stronger. The car disappeared around the corner, and I forced myself to walk back into the building, wishing I had the balls to tell her how I felt. When I got to my room, I flopped on the couch and watched some TV, wondering what I was going to do that day. It was a Saturday, so I had no classes or shifts at the Dot. I didn't feel like working out or doing my homework. So I got out my bass and started playing around with it.

I was trying (well…more like failing) to play a Beatles song and I kept screwing up. But my screw-up still sounded okay, so I modified it a little. And suddenly, it was one of the best melodies I had ever written. I finished the basic melody of the whole song within an hour and decided to write lyrics to go with it. It came naturally and the words spilled out of my mind and onto the page. When I was done, I read the lyrics over and realized just how screwed I was.

It was a love song. About a girl leaving a man to go to a faraway place. A man who did not get to tell her that he loved her. That's right. Mia. I wrote a song about Mia. Mia, the beautiful and talented model. Mia, who was going back to Paris in a week. Mia, with whom I was still in love. Mia, the girl who was turning me to mush without even trying. I crumbled up the lyrics and tossed them into the wastebasket and put my head in my hands.

This could not be happening. My brain knew that this was impossible. Just like 2+2 could never equal 5 and humans could never travel faster than the speed of light, a long-distance relationship between a college student and a supermodel could never end well. Especially when the model doesn't even love the guy. But my heart didn't seem to give a shit. It just kept doing whatever it wanted. Beating faster when it was around her and making my blood boil whenever she smiled. And my stomach was no better. Doing back-flips at the thought of her visiting me again. And don't even get my started on my skin that tingled whenever her hand touched mine. What jerks.

I needed to clear my head. So I went out for a walk in the park near campus. The birds sang and the bee buzzed and the green leaves on the trees cast moving shadows on the ground as the wind blew through them. The sun was shining and the park was abuzz with activity. Parents watched their children play on swing sets and joggers sped down the pathway in the hopes of shedding a few pounds before summer. A group of kids struggled to walk four dogs at once, which brought me back to my days as a child when lemonade stands just wouldn't cut it anymore. Even with all of the positive energy that seemed to radiate off of these people, the walk still calmed me. Until I started seeing the couples.

Because of the beautiful day, I guess couples felt the need to spend a day at the park and show everyone just how in love they were. Which was normally fine for me because I didn't really care about PDA. But that day, I found myself turning green with envy as I watched these duos walk together hand in hand. Why? You guessed it. Mia. I wondered why Mia and I couldn't be like them and spend the afternoon in the fresh air together. Why we couldn't let time pass by because we didn't have a limit. Why we had to live so far away from each other. So basically, I was throwing myself a little pity party. Too pathetic.

Just as I was about to go back to my room and sulk like the sap she was causing me to become, I heard someone call my name. I turned around almost excitedly, the possibility of Mia visiting this park as well overwhelming me. But when I faced the caller, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. She wasn't Mia. Just as striking, but I hadn't seen this girl in almost two years.

"Darcy?"

**Author's Note: **I guess this was a sort of transitional chapter. Poor, lovesick Peter. I felt like a sap just for writing this. But how am I supposed to know how guys feel when they're in love? It probably isn't that, but it sounded good to me, so I'm using it. Yeah. So Darcy is back. Well, sorta. I want you guys to review and predict what will happen next. I'm not sure exactly what's to come, so maybe one of you reviews will give me an idea. So if you review, this story just may go your way. So yeah. Next chapter will be posted in a few days. Maybe tomorrow, depending on how much I try to put off doing my homework. :D


	6. What She Learned

**Author's Note: **It's Darcy time! Yay! And for those of you who are thinking that this will be basically a repeat of Peter's encounters with Mia, then you are mistaken. It's gonna be different. Hopefully a good different. :D

**Homecomings (Part Six)**

"Oh my gosh!" Darcy squealed, "It really is you!" She ran up to me and captured me in a long hug.

"Umm…hey Darcy." I greeted awkwardly. I wasn't expecting her to be this…cheerful. Or even here in the first place. What are the chances? She pulled away.

"Wow, Peter. You haven't changed much. You look just like I remembered you." She smiled brightly. I looked at her observantly. She certainly had changed. Her hair was a few shades lighter and a few inches shorter, while her skin was a few shades darker. It really did look like she had been busy building schools in the hot sun this whole time.

"But you're a lot different." I commented.

"Yeah. Kenya has changed me, both inside and out."

"How has it changed you on the inside?"

"It really…cleansed my soul. After I was raped, I was lost. You helped me get through it, and I can't thank you enough for that. But when I started building schools, I discovered what the important things in life were. In impoverished places like Kenya, no one cares about who is dating who and what the latest celebrity scandal is or what the latest trends are or even about money, the things that our culture is obsessed with. All that matters is helping each other through hardships. And unlike here, where everyone hates school, in Kenya, an education is a blessing. No one understands how lucky they are to be able to learn and go to college and have a great career until they no longer have that opportunity. And that's actually why I'm back. To tell people what I learned. I don't understand how people live like this anymore…with such materialistic and shallow values. We all need to remember how people from other countries are living and actually care." By the end of her speech, Darcy was practically preaching to me.

"Umm…right on?" I tried.

"Right. So what are you up to?" she asked.

"Just taking a walk." I didn't mention Mia. She wouldn't care anyway.

"Cool. I'll walk with you. We have to catch up. So how's life?"

"It's…pretty good. TU is a great school."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. People need to be thankful for the privilege of going to school just like you are!"

"Yeah…I guess." Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and saw her newest message.

"Oh, sugar! I'm late!" she exclaimed.

"Late for what?"

"I'm having dinner with my parents and my little sister. They said they had to talk to me about something important…whatever that could be."

"Oh. Cool. Where are you going?"

"Little Miss Steaks."

"That's all the way across town. Do you need a ride?"

"No. I'll walk. Some people gotta pick up for the slackers who think they can drive around emitting fossil fuels like it's no big deal. But it was very nice for you to offer. Well, nice to me. But not so nice to the planet. "

"Yeah…ummm…going green…and stuff." I agreed awkwardly.

"Right. Well, I'll call you. We gotta talk some more."

"Yeah. I'll see you around."

"Bye." Then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before smiling and walking away. I stood there in a daze. Darcy kissed me. Well, it was just my cheek, but what did that mean? After two years, did she still have some feelings for me? I don't think I had feelings for her. I liked Mia. But I didn't want to have to tell her that. I tried to shake these thoughts out of my head to no avail before giving up and walking back to my dorm, hoping that kissing was how they said goodbye in Kenya.

**Author's Note: **Yeah…that was short…and weird. Hey, I said it would be different. But trust me, next chapter will be better. I swear! :D


	7. Would You Rather

**Author's Note: **I feel like the next chapter to this story is long overdue. I must warn you…it will be short. And I know how to end it, but not how to begin. Oh, wait! Just got an idea! May or may not be a good one, but I kinda like it. Hope you will as well. :D

**Disclaimer: **Do you know that TV show, Degrassi? I don't own it. And I don't own Glee, either.

**Homecomings (Part Seven)**

Before I opened my door, I noticed the sounds of the television coming from my room. I looked at my watch. My roommate was supposed to be at work now, so I guessed that he forgot to turn it off before he left. I chuckled. I bet the new Darcy would have screamed at him for doing that. But when I walked inside, there were two people watching the TV.

"Hi, Peter!" Anya greeted from the couch, where she was seated next to Mia.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to visit you as a surprise, so I dragged Anya over here. But you were out, so your roommate let us in and allowed us to stay here until you got back." Mia explained.

"Is your roommate seeing anyone?" Anya piped up.

"What?"

"Your roommate. Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Umm…no."

"Do you have his number?"

"Anya!" Mia scolded.

"What? He's cute!"

"But what about that hunky Dr. Chris guy you kept gushing about just a few minutes ago? I thought you were waiting for him."

"Yes, but I'm not eighteen yet, and therefore am not in a committed relationship with him. So as of now, I am free to date whomever I wish to…as long as Dr. Chris doesn't find out about it." Anya replied.

"I think Peter's roommate is over eighteen, too." Mia reminded her. Anya's face fell.

"Right…"

"So what are you guys watching?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Glee." Anya answered.

"You mean that show about the misfit high school singing group?"

"Yeah. It's really funny. You should watch it." Mia urged.

"Or…we could play a game." Anya suggested.

"Like what?" Mia questioned.

"Would You Rather!"

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Anya exclaimed.

"Alright." I sighed and turned off the TV.

"So Anya," Mia started, "Would you rather ride back to your house on a pregnant cow or see a foreign movie with subtitles and share your popcorn with a homeless man?"

"See a movie."

"Why?"

"Cows are too slow and go to the bathroom too much and I like popcorn a lot." Mia and I laughed.

"Peter," Anya began, "would you rather…" she paused, thinking, before lighting up with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "kiss Taylor Swift or Mia?" My eyes widened.

"Umm…" I stalled, pretending to ponder the question. The decision was easy. Mia. I don't know Taylor Swift and her music annoys me. And I have wanted to kiss Mia ever since yesterday. But I couldn't say that now. So I had to come up with a way to avoid doing so. Luckily, a knock on the door saved me from answering, "I'll get that!" I quickly offered.

I walked over to the door, wondering who it could be. When I opened it, I was surprised to see Darcy standing there. But I was even more shocked when I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks and heard her broken, trembling voice.

"Peter, can we talk?"

**Author's Note: **Would You Rather is so fun. Cliché, I know, but fun. And more interesting than the Truth or Dare game that I was about to use in this chapter. So yeah…you'll find out what Darcy is crying about in the next chapter. Leave your predictions in a review if you want to. :D


End file.
